


啊，一不小心摸到了

by Sleeppinkii586



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeppinkii586/pseuds/Sleeppinkii586
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩/豆原一成
Kudos: 18





	啊，一不小心摸到了

豆原一成一下子羞得脸通红。

刚刚staff把他们聚集到了一起，说什么要拍一些收录进写真的后台照片，直愣愣站着拍了几张，河野纯喜突然提议大家摆点搞怪的动作。

“多有意思啊，会成为珍贵的回忆吧！”河野纯喜欢欣雀跃，郑永勋也在一旁煽风点火表示赞同。这些哥哥总是没个正形，相比较之下站在一边笑着不言不语的豆原一成才更像个稳重的大人。

豆原一成不擅长做发起者，同时他也不擅长拒绝。这不是个好习惯，哥哥们总是抓住这一点去逗他做一些让人不好意思的事，比如无休止地夸他可爱，比如随时随地cue他来一个鬼脸，再比如鹤房汐恩把他堵在空无一人的练习室角落，问他是不是喜欢自己，要不要试一试。

他总是不懂得要怎么去拒绝就是了。

最后他们商量出五个人扛着剩下一个的奇怪姿势，被扛的那一个自然用老办法决定。几轮石头剪刀布之后，鹤房汐恩举着孤零零的拳头一脸不服气，“哥，不是说好男人就是石头吗！”赢了他的金润东则摊着手掌笑个不停，“好啦愿赌服输，赶紧把汐恩抬起来。”说着就去捞他的脚踝，其他人也闹哄哄地一拥而上，豆原一成还是平淡地笑着跟在后面，结果他不知怎么的就被挤去了最中间。鹤房汐恩的头和脚都被抬离了地面，重心没个支撑吓得他嗷嗷大叫，豆原一成赶紧手忙脚乱抱上去，却正好摸到了那个滚热的部位。

他是熟悉那里的，或者说，他们熟悉彼此。这事还得从那个平常的早晨说起，他十七岁，晨勃是再正常不过的事，可当他遮遮掩掩地跑进洗手间半天都不出来急着起床去练习的鹤房汐恩又冒然闯了进来时，一切就没法正常了。

“…鹤房君，你能先出去吗？”豆原一成那个时候还没开始叫他的名字，坐在马桶盖上并着腿低着头，耳尖红得能滴出水。他机械又急切的动作早已被打断，沾染着腥气的掌心此刻在大腿内侧紧紧握着。视线里的那双鞋却没有离开反而靠近了过来，豆原一成抬起头就看见鹤房汐恩还是那副拽拽的样子，可他却说，“要我帮你吗？”

“什么？不用了，呃……”拒绝的话语还没能说出口，也有可能鹤房汐恩根本没准备给他拒绝的机会。那人大步走到他面前蹲下，然后他的双腿被毫无防备地轻易打开，下一秒豆原一成试图藏起来的那些羞耻就被悉数打破，由冰到水，由坚硬的钻石到柔软的金子，鹤房汐恩带着刚从被窝里爬起来的热气将他融化。

那人的体温好像总是偏高一点，豆原一成回想到，就像他热情的性格一样。在二轮分组他喊出他的名字后，那人奔跑着拥抱过来，像一颗火球快要把他撞碎。而他现在包裹着自己的温度也是，豆原一成用手捂着脸不敢看，失去了视觉剩下的感官反而变得更加敏感，他甚至觉得鹤房汐恩掌心里的每一条纹路都被无限放大，变成一条条不宽不窄的沟壑和他纹丝贴合。他的阴茎被不太怜惜地抚慰着，包皮上下滑动带过的摩擦力明明是那么的微不足道，却又像是要生起一把火那样将他灼烧殆尽。

刚才因为太过着急而迟迟无法舒缓的欲望此刻在羞耻心的作用下急速盘旋上升，豆原一成的小腿渐渐伸得笔直，死死咬着的牙关也挡不住他变重的喘息声，他向后伸展着脖颈和蝴蝶骨，却始终不愿意睁开眼睛去看，他不知道蹲在面前的人是什么表情，但他能感觉到鹤房汐恩加快了手部动作。

他在帮你撸，豆原一成又一次被提醒了这个事实，他忍不住想要弓起腰把自己藏起来，可最后只能低吼着全都射在了鹤房汐恩的手里，这时他才肯放下捂着脸的手——也有可能是没力气了。

而鹤房汐恩没有看他，面无表情地撕了几格卷纸擦手，然后站起来向洗脸池走去，大概是蹲久了腿有些发麻，起身的时候还踉跄了两步，一切都平常得有点诡异，平常地好像他只是摸了摸路边的小狗。他洗了手给自己挤上牙膏，见豆原一成还坐在马桶盖上发愣，这才皱起眉头含糊不清道，“去练习。”

好兄弟之间互相帮忙打手枪没什么奇怪的，豆原一成带着这样的想法，在那之后的一整天里逼着自己也用平常心去面对鹤房汐恩，但他却又总是不由自主地向那人看去，眼神从一开始的难堪，到后面渐渐变得好奇。他开始好奇鹤房汐恩帮他手淫的时候是什么样的表情，他的眼尾有没有也沾染上情欲的颜色，他有没有咽口水，他又是不是也起了反应。

盯着那人所在的方向出了神，旁边的郑永勋都忍不住伸出手在他面前晃了晃，“麻美，在想什么？”豆原一成这时才从旖旎的想象中清醒过来，他慌张地摆着手说没什么，一张脸却红了个彻底。

不过是场意外罢了，他说服自己。

可他没想到鹤房汐恩会在假期里把他单独约出来。他猜只是普通的逛街喝奶茶，他猜总不会再是那样的事，但他猜错了，那种事有了第一次就有第二次。鹤房汐恩把他领进了小巷深处的旅馆，前台的大叔头也不抬地给了他们钥匙，然后鹤房汐恩在脏兮兮油腻腻的小房间里抓着他的手伸向了自己的裤链。

“你也给我撸一次，我们就扯平了。”他用略带沙哑的声音像小孩一样耍赖，豆原一成本可以拒绝，其实从他们走进巷子口的时候他就可以离开，但他没有。他温顺地低下了眉眼，用干净的指尖拉开了面前的拉链。

或许一切是以扯平为目的开始，但有了第二次就会有无数次，一来一往，怎么都没法扯平了。

他当然熟悉鹤房汐恩的那个东西，他摸过，也被哄骗着舔过，那上面的每一条筋络的分布，甚至弯曲的弧度，他都无比地熟悉。年轻的男孩对性充满了好奇，他们在love hotel狭小的房间里喘着粗气取悦对方，甚至在宿舍的洗手间后台的道具室里也黏黏糊糊地靠在一起。他弯曲着指尖，由鹤房汐恩带领着熟悉上下律动的节奏，他也曾埋在对方的胯间被塞满了喉咙，那人顶一下，他的眼眶就更酸涩一分。

鹤房汐恩说要用嘴巴做的时候豆原一成还是犹豫了，在那之前他从来没有思考过给一个男人口交的可行性，曾经跟班里男孩子一起看过的色情片里也都是女人忘情地吃着那个玩意。但就像他自己说的那样，他不擅长拒绝，更诚实一点地说，他也隐隐约约有着期待，于是在鹤房汐恩诱惑着他说着“听说很爽的，下次也给你做”的时候，豆原一成弱不禁风的防线一下子倒塌。

他没有经验，蹲坐在床边握着手里的性器无从下口。“先舔舔看。”鹤房汐恩引导他，他便伸出舌头来舔了一下，带着点腥味的膻气冲击着鼻腔让他有些退缩，但面前本来还无精打采半勃着的阴茎一下子就变得挺硬，豆原一成鬼使神差地着了道，张开嘴巴将充血的龟头含了进去，却因为一下子吃下太多而顶到了喉咙口，鹤房汐恩像是爽到了，没有方寸地挺了一下腰，豆原一成差点干呕出来。

“还好吗？？”那人这时才装起好心菩萨，“要不然别做了？”豆原一成猛咳好几声却摇了摇头，他从没想过自己会对一根鸡巴起胜负欲，但反正他缓过劲来就抓住了鹤房汐恩的性器，上下还不习惯就先换个方向，用嘴唇和湿漉漉的舌头左右舔舐起来，像在吃一根甜玉米，或是一根芝士棒。

鹤房汐恩是真的很爽，坐在床的边缘撑着手高仰着头低声叫喊，豆原一成清楚他快高潮时的样子，已经慢慢习惯了深度的他费力地吞吐着那人的阴茎，在双唇都被摩擦地几乎麻木时，豆原一成抓好时机将那玩意吐了出来继而用上面沾满了的津液撸动两下，鹤房汐恩便低吼着倾泻出来。

他没来得及躲开，有几滴溅到了脸上，但他现在管不了那么多。豆原一成被撑得下巴都快脱臼，揉着酸涩的下颌骨满眼泪光委屈道，“你说的，下次也给我做。”已经回过神来的鹤房汐恩抽了两张纸巾擦他嘴边的污浊，“骗你是小狗。”

后来鹤房汐恩真的给他做了，豆原一成却哭得更多，只不过这次是爽的。他在高潮的余韵里抽抽嗒嗒，鹤房汐恩以为是自己做的不够好，吓得抬起头来不知所措，最后他走投无路又或是早有蓄谋，捧着豆原一成的下巴就亲了上去。

然后豆原一成睁大了眼睛，连掉出来的眼泪都忘了去抹。这下好了，他们又接触了一项新事物，而同样的，有了第一次就有第二次，有了第二次就有无数次，再然后，豆原一成就被堵在练习室的角落里被迫接受了那句一点都不像告白的请求。

而现在staff姐姐黑漆漆的镜头正对着，也不知道有没有把他刚刚不小心摸到的那一帧拍下来。豆原一成匆忙将右手移开，指尖也紧紧并了起来，仿佛多伸出去一毫米都会被大众戳破他们不为人知的关系。

然后他看见鹤房汐恩的耳朵也噌地红了，那人掩饰慌张时一般都会大喊大叫，“喂郑桑！你在摸哪里，手不要乱伸啊！纯喜君你干嘛把领带塞我腿中间！！姐姐赶紧拍吧我坚持不住了…”

他把全组四个人都念叨了一顿，就是没数落到豆原一成头上，被他故意落掉的那个人却不知怎么的突然想对他说出那句犹豫了好久的话。

喂，明明就是你先喜欢我的吧。

不过也不重要了，豆原一成在staff的倒计时中绽开了笑容。

确实是珍贵的回忆啊。


End file.
